La petite mort de Bellatrix
by alixlouise
Summary: On ne meurt qu'une fois. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, Bellatrix se souvient de ce jour-là comme d'une petite mort.


Bonjour !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours où il fallait relater du point de vue d'un personnage choisi la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, nuit où Voldemort a été terrassé par Harry encore bébé.

* * *

.

.

Des éclats de lumière pénétraient parfois dans la chambre, perforant l'obscurité compacte des lieux.  
Ils n'atteignaient pas les yeux de Bellatrix.  
Le bruit, les cris, ne semblaient parvenir à ses oreilles. Des cris de joie, le bruit de la fête.  
Seules les déflagrations de feux d'artifice, bien que lointaines, la faisaient parfois tressaillir. Le regard vide, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait assister à quelques atrocités dont elle était seule spectatrice. Le parquet était froid sous ses jambes nues, la pierre du mur rugueuse contre son dos. Une larme perlait parfois au coin de ses yeux, puis s'écoulait sur sa joue, jusqu'au bout de son menton, avant de s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Elle ne cherchait pas à les retenir, certainement ne s'apercevait-elle pas qu'elle pleurait. Prostrée à même le sol, elle était telle une poupée de chiffon qu'un enfant aurait négligemment abandonnée là, stérile et vide de sens. Ses doigts gourds caressaient inconsciemment son bras gauche, effleurant presque avec tendresse le tatouage noir sur son poignet.

Une détonation un peu plus forte, un cri un peu plus heureux, et elle sursauta dans un spasme violent, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair et faisant jaillir le sang de la Marque.  
Sa Marque qui s'estompe.  
Bellatrix poussa un long gémissement d'animal blessé, serrant son bras contre son coeur.

Elle était sa préférée. Elle n'avait jamais été la préférée de personne. À la maison, on n'avait d'yeux que pour Andromeda. Parfaite Andromeda. Si parfaite qu'elle avait épousé un Moldu.  
Chienne !  
Elle n'était pas suffisamment brillante à l'école pour susciter l'admiration de ses professeurs ; les éloges, c'était toujours pour les autres.  
Sales Sang-mêlés !  
Lui, avait su voir. Avait su La voir. Elle l'avait servi avec toute la dévotion dont elle était capable, travaillant d'un labeur acharné pour le satisfaire, torturant et tuant pour étancher leur soif de justice dans un monde sous l'égide de ceux qui seraient bientôt leurs esclaves. Un monde qui serait bientôt le leur, débarrassé de toutes ces vermines, de toute souillure, un monde où elle serait enfin à sa juste place.  
Elle lui aurait confié sa propre vie.  
Il disait qu'elle était sa meilleure Mangemorte, jamais elle ne l'avait déçu.

Un cri inhumain s'échappa de ses lèvres, si bestial qu'elle ne pensa pas un instant en être la source. La douleur était innommable. La rage, la fureur, la tristesse, se disputaient son corps, lacérant sa peau, déchirant ses muscles, tailladant ses organes, écartelant tout son être. Et elle pleurait.  
Elle pleurait la mort du père, du mentor, de l'idole, peut-être même y avait-il là un chagrin d'amour. À la fois vide et emplie d'une frénésie vengeresse, bouillonnante d'une ardeur punitive et pourtant pétrifiée à même le sol.

Elle allait les tuer, ces Sangs-de-Bourbe qui dansaient au-dehors, elle allait faire gicler leur sang impur de bêtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en possèdent plus une goutte. Elle allait massacrer tout l'Ordre du Phénix en commençant par ce bébé qui avait, soi-disant, eu l'audace de lui arracher son Seigneur ; sa baguette se nourrirait de ses cris et de son sang, ce sang souillé qui coulerait à flots lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé avec lui. Elle leur donnerait la juste punition pour toutes les injures qu'ils avaient faites au monde sorcier, toute la perversion qu'ils avaient rependue et la dépravation dans laquelle ils se complaisaient. Ils paieraient au centuple les offenses essuyées ; elle les tuerait tant qu'elle-même ne serait pas tuée.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mourra pas tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui rester fidèle !

Un bruit de verre brisé à l'étage inférieur la tira de sa torpeur.

Non, le Maître n'avait pas disparu. C'était inconcevable. Il reviendra.  
Elle le savait, elle le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Un homme aussi éclatant de puissance ne pouvait qu'être plus fort que la Mort. Il n'avait pu qu'envisager cette éventualité et réagir en conséquence ; d'une telle manière que même elle, Bellatrix, ne pouvait imaginer.  
Il était magnifique.  
Dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, peu importe, Bellatrix attendrait. Elle continuerait à se montrer digne de lui et de leurs idéaux, propagerait sa parole dans le monde sorcier. Leur noble mission serait menée à bien, les Moldus, soumis et écrasés comme de vulgaires insectes. Elle veillerait à ce que ses disciples demeurent prêts, unis et dévoués, afin que dès son retour il puisse à nouveau marcher sur les inférieurs. Et alors, là ! là ! Elle jouirait, car ce serait à elle que reviendrait la Grâce du Maître, elle serait à ses yeux au-dessus de tous les autres, aux dessus de tous les parjures qui auront renié leur allégeance par peur et lâcheté et au-dessus de tous les pleutres n'ayant pas suffisamment de foi pour agir au nom de leur Souverain.  
Bellatrix, elle, n'avait pas peur.  
Elle sentait pulser tout l'amour qu'elle portait au Maître dans sa poitrine, toute la hargne envers ceux qui avaient voulu le détruire. Elle savait que, tant qu'elle agirait pour lui, jamais elle ne tremblerait.

Elle se redressa brusquement dans un élan de détermination, altière et impérieuse, remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et lissa les plis de sa robe. Elle constata d'un oeil surpris l'état de la chambre : les meubles avaient été taillés en pièces et le baldaquin du lit pendait misérablement, les rideaux sauvagement déchirés. Le parquet était troué par endroits, oeuvre d'un sortilège non identifié et singulièrement destructeur ; les murs semblaient avoir été violement enfoncés à hauteur d'homme, gondolant la pierre et éclaboussant le sol de poussière et de débris. Les carreaux des fenêtres n'avaient pas été épargnés, explosés en une pluie de brisures de verres répandues dans toute la pièce, les linteaux presque entièrement arrachés.  
Etait-ce elle qui s'était ainsi déchaînée ? Bellatrix ne s'en souvenait pas. Un gros éclat de verre s'était fiché dans la paume de sa main, elle l'arracha sèchement. Elle sortit à grands pas et dévala l'escalier, le faisant bruyamment grincer à chaque foulée, mue par une énergie peu commune.  
Ils devaient le retrouver.

Elle rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un s'était apparemment appliqué à détruire méticuleusement toute la vaisselle de la maison, elle sentait le verre crisser sous ses chaussures. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les rares fauteuils meublant le salon avaient été sauvagement éventrés et les candélabres dans l'entrée fracassés, certains flottants à l'envers et laissant la cire de leurs bougies s'égoutter au sol. La porte donnant sur le hall ne tenait plus que difficilement sur ses gonds et la grosse horloge murale avait été distordue, ses aiguilles vrillées selon des formes grotesques.

Tous étaient avachis, prostrés et accablés dans un silence lourd. Le feu dans la cheminée menaçait de s'éteindre, laissant s'installer un froid mordant, cependant personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Certains faisaient machinalement tourner leur verre de wisky pur feu entre leurs doigts, leurs yeux vitreux contemplant la bouteille à moitié vide. D'autres jouaient machinalement avec leur masque ou, comme elle quelques instants plus tôt, trituraient leur Marque, l'air hagard. La plupart étaient simplement là, dans le vague, l'esprit errant, comme éteints. Désemparés. Perdus. Tels des chiens privés de leur maître. Seul Barty Jr sanglotait, ses grands yeux de gosse emplis de tout le désespoir du monde et les épaules secouées par des pleurs silencieux. Recroquevillé dans un coin, les bras serrés fort autour de son corps mince se balançant liturgiquement d'avant en arrière. Personne ne le regardait. Il avait l'air misérable.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans cette petite cache de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais cela suffirait.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort, commença Bellatrix d'une voix vibrante, il est de notre devoir de tout mettre en oeuvre pour le retrouver.

Son regard de braises survola chacune des personnes présentes, les défiant de la contredire.

\- Ceux qui doutent de sa toute puissance seront châtiés ; les infidèles qui ne mettront pas toute leur ferveur dans cette tâche subiront sa colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a tout donné, c'est grâce à lui que la position des Sangs-pur dans la société a retrouvé tout l'éclat qui lui est dû et que les Sangs-de-Bourbe ont été relégués à leur juste place. Aujourd'hui, l'occasion nous est donnée de lui restituer un peu de ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Nous nous devons de faire notre possible pour éponger la dette éternelle que nous avons envers lui.

Si certains avaient sursauté à son entrée, la plupart des Mangemorts présents se contentèrent de la regarder d'un air abattu ; mais Barty se releva et s'approcha d'elle avec dévotion, prenant sa main dans les siennes. Bellatrix aima ce qu'elle vît dans ses yeux encore humides de larmes.

\- Que proposes-tu, Bella ? Nous souhaitons de toute notre âme retrouver notre Maître, nous te suivrons où tu l'exigeras. Je suis à tes ordres, guide nous jusqu'à lui.

Elle eut un petit sourire et caressa ses cheveux de paille d'un geste maternel. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne méprisait pas et considérait comme presque aussi dévoué au Maître qu'elle-même, c'était Bartemius Croupton Junior.

\- Nous allons rendre une petite visite aux Londubat.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécié ce petit texte du point de vue de Bellatrix, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des retours !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
